


Insatiable

by EmpurataCon



Series: The Ghoul Complex [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Kaneki has a dick piercing, M/M, Praise Kink, also, literal cock slut Hide, oneshot Kaneki - Freeform, they both like to call each other 'babe'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpurataCon/pseuds/EmpurataCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki would never had pegged the bubbly, people person, literal ray of sunshine Hide to get his kicks this way, but if Hide was so adamant about deepthroating Kaneki’s cock every chance he got, well, then who was Kaneki to deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was an unexpected discovery that Kaneki had made early on in his relationship with Hide. Unexpected, but thoroughly and wholeheartedly appreciated. Kaneki would never had pegged the bubbly, people person, _literal ray of sunshine_ Hide to get his kicks this way, but if Hide was so adamant about deepthroating Kaneki’s cock every chance he got, well, then who was Kaneki to deny him. But that didn’t mean Kaneki wouldn’t try to make him work for it, after all, the only thing better about Hide being so eager to suck him off, was when he was _begging_ for it.

“Kaneki, c’mon babe, _please_.” Currently Hide sat on the floor in front of Kaneki on the couch, pulling at the hem of his pants trying to get him to uncross his legs that were preventing him access to what he wanted most.

Kaneki merely flipped to the next page of his book, feigning disinterest as he inconspicuously brought it every so slightly higher to conceal his smirk. “Hide, surely you can wait just a few more hours until I finish my book?”

At this Hide let out a drawn out whine, and the tugging on his pants got more insistent. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t read that thing cover to cover a million times already, and you already _have_ been reading for hours. In fact I’m pretty sure you’ve finished and you’re just faking now.”

The sudden desperation in Hide’s voice caused Kaneki to lower his book to catch Hide’s expression. And as soon as he did he couldn’t pick the book back up.

Hide, face flushed, eyes glazed over with lust and mouth hanging open letting out heavy pants, was staring up at him like he was a starving man and Kaneki was the only one who could feed him. Even after the countless times that Hide has come to him like this, worked up and _wanting_ , it never failed to amaze Kaneki and got him wondering what Hide was doing or thinking about to get him in this state. True to Hide’s word Kaneki had been spending the last few hours engrossed in his book on the couch. Last he checked, Hide had been on the other end of the couch playing some video game or other, letting out frustrated groans every so often that Kaneki had long since learned to tune out.

Now here Hide sat, video game paused, at his feet, trying to coax Kaneki to uncross his legs to get to his prize.

“Hide.” Kaneki watched as Hide shuttered from the lust in his voice, running his hands up the sides of the ghoul’s thighs. “Kaneki, Kaneki please just let me…” Hide trailed off, sitting up further so he could reach over Kaneki’s legs to try and unzip his pants.

Kaneki caught Hide’s wrists in one of his hands, holding them over the blond’s head as he sat up, uncrossing his legs and pulling Hide’s body between them. “Hide, what do you want, hmm? You have to tell me babe.” Kaneki used his free hand to thumb at Hide’s bottom lip as his mouth hanged open, Hide staring with lidded eyes unabashedly at the now obvious bulge in Kaneki’s pants.

Hide whimpered, letting his tongue out to wet his lips and run over Kaneki’s thumb, making him release a low groan. “I wanna suck you off.” Hide finally managed to croak out in a rasped voice, “Please Kaneki, let me suck your cock. I want you fuck my mouth, I want you to cum in my mouth, _pleasepleasekanekiiwantyourfatcockplease_.” Kaneki felt his cock twitch in his pants as Hide continued his ramblings, trying to scoot forward in Kaneki’s grasp to try and get closer to his crotch. This is what he loved most about a begging and desperate Hide, his filter seemed to shut off in his haze of lust and he would say anything to get Kaneki to give him what he wants. And it worked every time.

Kaneki released his grip on Hide’s wrist and moved the hand that had been playing with his lip to the back of his head, gripping the blond locks to push him onto his clothed erection.

Hide hardly needed the push, as soon as his wrists were free his hands went to Kaneki’s zipper, wasting no time to undo his pants and coax them down to his ankles with Kaneki’s help. With his jeans out of the way Hide immediately latched his mouth onto Kaneki’s briefs, wetting the material covering his erection with his tongue.

Kaneki let out a hiss at the feeling, able to feel Hide’s tongue work him even through the briefs. He used his hand in Hide’s hair to move him over his length that laid heavy against his thigh under the cloth, occasionally pushing harder when his mouth came over the tip, letting Hide suck at the piercing there before pulling him away.

Hide moaned in frustration, trying to duck his head again only to get restrained by Kaneki’s grasp on his hair. “Kaneki,” Hide was breathless, his tongue was peeking out of his mouth and eyes kept flittering between Kaneki’s straining erection and his eyes, dark and watching him intently.

“Hide, are you so greedy for my cock? Don’t you want to taste it?” Hide whimpered, rutting his own erection against Kaneki’s leg, and licking his lips.

“I wanna taste you so bad Kaneki, I wanna taste your cum!” Hide wailed, desperate for nothing more than to taste the ghoul.

Kaneki had always thought this a bit ironic. He was the ghoul out of the two and yet it was Hide who seemed to constantly thirst for a taste of his boyfriend.

“On your back then.” Kaneki let go of Hide’s hair and he immediately did as was told, laying down with his back on the floor, slowly palming his erection while gazing up at Kaneki, wetting his lips.

Kaneki, after fully removing his pants from around his ankles, kneeled down next to Hide, pushing his hands out of the way so he could undo his pants. Once Kaneki removed his pants and underwear he stroked Hide once, twice before bending down to place a light open mouthed kiss on the tip of his member, letting his tongue dip into the slit before coming back up.

“Ka-Kaneki, please, I can’t wait any longer.” Hide begged, squirming under Kaneki’s stare, trying to reach out to him, wanting him to be much closer to his head.

Kaneki let out an amused huff, moving to kneel besides Hide’s head. “Hide, you’re always so impatient for my cock huh.”

Hide ignored the comment and reached to pull down Kaneki’s briefs, but suddenly found his arms pinned above his head by something warm and not entirely human.

“Uh-uh Hide, you said you wanted me to fuck into your pretty little mouth didn’t you?” Kaneki tsked, feigning irritation but the quirk of his lips gave him away.

Hide angled his head so he could see one of the blood red limbs of Kaneki’s kagune holding his arms in place. Distracted by the one latched onto his wrists, he gave a startled yelp when he felt another one of the limbs circle around his cock, giving a gentle but firm squeeze around the base, making Kaneki’s intentions with it clear.

Hide moaned, turning his head to the side to see the large bulge inches away from his face. He could see the outline of Kaneki’s considerably large cock perfectly through the thin material of his briefs, including the piercing at the tip and the damp spot in the cloth.

“I do Kaneki, please fuck me please, let me taste you.” Kaneki watched as Hide tried to strain his head so he could reach his cock, and looked over to see Hide’s own cock twitching against his kagune when he finally managed to latch his mouth onto the bulge.

Kaneki moved forward so Hide wouldn’t have to strain his head, leaning into Hide’s face as he pulled his briefs down just enough so the head of cock could popped out. Hide mewled, and licked at the head, finally able to get a taste of his boyfriend’s cock. He sucked at the head, teasing the cool metal piercing in the slit before fully taking it into his mouth, moaning at the way just the head alone seemed to stretch his mouth.

“Mmm, fuck Hide,” Kaneki groaned at the feeling of Hide’s hot, wet mouth engulfing his cock. Pulling his briefs down all the way, Kaneki gripped the base of his cock, leaning over Hide’s head to slowly inch his cock further in his mouth.

Hide was letting out high pitched moans around the cock, loving the way he had to keep opening his mouth wider to accommodate it. This had to be one of his favorite feelings in the world, letting his mouth get stretched open by his boyfriend’s thick cock, tied only with getting his ass filled with the same cock.

Kaneki kept looking back and forth, torn between watching the way Hide’s soft pink lips continued to stretch around his cock, and the way Hide’s own member was red and swollen, steadily leaking pre-cum as Kaneki’s kagune squeezed its base, preventing him from reaching his release. One of these days Kaneki would have to set up a video camera so he could watch his human cum untouched, as he never failed to do when he was sucking the ghoul off.  

Kaneki returned his attention to Hide’s mouth once he felt himself hit the back of his throat as Hide took the last inch of Kaneki’s cock. Kaneki stilled, letting Hide adjust his breathing as he gently ran his hands through Hide’s hair.

“That’s it babe, you’re doing so good, swallowing my cock whole. Mmm, I should take a picture of the way your pretty lips are stretched around my cock.” Kaneki felt Hide’s member twitch against his kagune at the praise, and Hide whimpered around his dick.

Kaneki slowly pulled his cock all the way out of Hide’s mouth, leaving Hide mourning the loss of being full. “No! Kaneki I need more, please please give me more of your cock, I want it so bad _please!_ ” Hide was damn near sobbing now, trying lick the underside of Kaneki’s dick as he kept it just far enough away so Hide couldn’t take it back into his mouth.

“Shh Hide, it’s okay,” Kaneki massaged the back of Hide’s head while his other hand grabbed the base of this cock to put the tip to Hide’s mouth. “Open up Hide, you want me to fuck you don’t you?”

Hide mewled, letting his mouth fall open as Kaneki thrust his cock in. Starting a rough and fast past, Kaneki shoved his cock down Hide’s throat until his nose was at the base, then bring it back out to let Hide breath. Each time his cock came out Hide would take a single gasp of air before bobbing his head up to engulf his boyfriend’s member again.

Kaneki couldn’t take his gaze off Hide, who was a complete wreck at this point. His face was completely flushed all the way down to his neck, lips now red and swollen, and a few tears were streaking down his face from deepthroating his boyfriend’s dick.

Hide was continuously moaning, loving the raw feeling he got from having a thick cock fucking his throat. He could feel the smooth metal of Kaneki’s piercing against his throat and when Kaneki pulled out each thrust Hide couldn’t help but to suck on it, toying with it with his tongue.

Kaneki felt the familiar tightening of heat in the pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the way Hide was swallowing around cock. He started moving the kagune around Hide’s dick to pump him in quick succession, feeling Hide thrusting his hips up into the air. Hearing Hide’s whimpers grow in pitch, Kaneki removed his erection from his mouth, and started stroking his cock, keeping it close enough so Hide could suck at the tip.

Kaneki let out a low groan as he reached his release, Hide tongued over the slit, tasting his boyfriend completely and swallowing every drop of his cum.

Hide reached his own orgasm from the taste he loved so much, his hips stuttering into the kagune and releasing all over his chest.

“Hide,” Kaneki groaned as Hide continued to milk his cock, bobbing his head up so he could lick at the underside before sucking the tip.

“Mmm, Kaneki you taste so good, I love it when you cum in my mouth.” As Hide finally pulled off, Kaneki released the hold his kagune had on his wrists and his softening cock. He moved to straddle Hide, bending down so he could mold their mouths together, dipping his tongue in Hide’s mouth to taste himself. He massaged Hide’s tongue with his own, gently working his fingers over his, most probably, sore jaw.

“You’re so perfect Hide, I love you so much.” Kaneki murmured against Hide’s skin as he lowered his head to suck on his neck.

He felt Hide gulp, letting out a raspy laugh. “Geeze Kaneki give me a minute to work back up again.”

Kaneki pulled back to give his boyfriend a deadpanned stare. “God Hide, you’re insatiable.”

Hide just laughed and wound his arms around Kaneki’s neck to bring him down for another kiss. “You love it,” Hide felt Kaneki try to pull away, and before he could open his mouth Hide kissed him again. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soooo, I really like Oneshot Kaneki with Hide like this, also I almost couldn't decide between this, and Kuro Kaneki sucking Hide off so maybe expect the reverse of this sometime in the near future.


End file.
